Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong plays a major role in the plot. He is often times referred to as the King of the School, since he is probably the most well-known MVP in the 8th grade of Pictochat Middle School. Personality Donkey Kong is very tough and brave. He rarely ever gets scared of anything, and causes fear in other characters instead. However, his personality makes him very approachable, and when he doesn't try to, other characters in his grade are not scared of him, but rather they think that he is cool. Due to having a lot of followers to try and act cool and impress him, DK is often times annoyed, and therefore tries to be selective about who he chooses as a true friend. Relationships *Diddy Kong - is Donkey Kong's small, troublesome friend who also receives a lot of unwanted attention. The live together, and Donkey Kong likes the little chimp, creating a very strong friendship between the two who are very different from one another. *Dixie Kong - does not live with Donkey Kong, but she is currently in a relationship with Diddy Kong. For this reason, Donkey Kong doesn't seem to like her because he doesn't think that Diddy is old enough to have a girlfriend, as he himself isn't looking for one yet. *Mario - and Donkey Kong are both in two completely different circles that they hang out with (Part of that being that the two are in different grades), but Donkey Kong shows a liking for Mario, and looks at him as a good person who he can rely on and hang out with when they get the chance. *Roy - is in the same grade as Donkey Kong. Among many of his DK's followers, Roy is the only one who can actually function independently, as rather than just following DK, he looks up to him to find ways to improve. Since Roy just tries to be himself, DK respects him more than he does with Ike and Marth. Plot Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS During the summer before the new era arrives, Donkey Kong is given orders from Masohiro Sakurai to destroy Toad's old community center where he ruled back in the day. DK finds an entrance through the sewers and, along with a few other 'wimps', he goes to explore. By activating a chain of buttons, they do end up wrecking up the place altogether from the inside, but during the process, they find a note revealing the intentions of one of Toad's plans that seems to be taking action sometime soon. Mushroom infants that had been born had all run away and would take some time to grow until they attacked Nintendo and took over again. Fully aware of this, soon afterwards, DK informs Sakurai, and tells him that he feels that he should be the one to take responsibility and put it to an end. Finally, he pushes him enough and DK becomes Sakurai's 'undercover agent'. DK and Sakurai decide to keep it secret for various, one being the hype for the new generation, though they are fully aware that new forces may need to gather larger forces against this army as it progressively would grow larger. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.